Compact-5 (Payday 2)
The Compact-5 submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Compact-5 has the second highest total ammo out of all the fully-automatic secondary weapons, behind the Cobra. It has average damage, good stability, and decent accuracy, making it very ammo efficient compared to other automatic secondaries like the Para and the STRYK 18c. It can also achieve the maximum concealment rating, making the Gruber Kurz nearly obsolete, since the Compact-5's statistics are so similar. Although it has a low rate of fire and low damage per second compared to most other secondary submachine guns (only the Para SMG and Swedish K are slower), its generous maximum ammo lasts long enough to make heavy use of during longer heists to save primary weapon ammo for stronger enemies. With the addition of the Straight Magazine, the Compact-5 can deal out considerably more damage at the cost of stability. One of the main detriments to the Compact-5 is its tight rear sight, which is similar to the JP36 and significantly obstructs the player's view making it hard to get head shots at range. A sight attachment can dramatically improve the player's aim. Summary Pros: * High total/reserve ammo, highly efficient on Overkill and below * Can be modded for maximum concealment * Well-balanced statistics * Can hit 40 damage with proper modding and skills * Lots of modification potential Cons: * Low base damage * Average accuracy * Obstructive ironsights * Average rate of fire Tips *Use this weapon to take out the weaker units and use your primary to take out heavy/armored units. Doing this will save you a lot of ammo. *With the Bare Essentials Stock, Sehr Kurze Barrel, and Low Profile Suppressor; the Compact-5 can be one of the best weapons to use for stealth heists due to its amazing concealment and decent accuracy. Acing the Silent Killer skill is recommended if the player is uncomfortable with the low damage output, though it shouldn't be a problem if the heist stays quiet. *Due to its low recoil and fairly mild damage, Auto Fire is an obvious choice for it. Builds |-|Loud= For those who want to deal high damage, this build is recommended: * Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * Polizei Tactical Barrel ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Straight Magazine ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) |-|Stealth= An extremely stealthy suppressed build is possible, offering a concealment stat of 30, but dealing only 31 damage per shot (40.3 with Silent Killer aced). If one desires, they may equip the Auto Fire mod to bring up the Compact-5's damage to 32 (41.6 with Silent Killer aced). * Low Profile Suppressor ( ) * Sehr Kurze ( ) * Bare Essentials Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Compact-5-Ho-Ho-Ho.png| Compact-5-Nightstalker.png| |-|Epic= Compact-5-Torque.png| |-|Trivia= *The is based on Cloakers, namely their camo and weapon of choice. *' ' is the is the tendency of a force to rotate an object around an axis, fulcrum, or pivot, and is used in the power specification of engines. Trivia * The Compact-5 is based on the MP5A4, as evident by its 4-point fire selector and fixed stock. **Adding The Ninja Barrel turns it into an MP5SD5, the Adjustable Stock transforms it into an MP5A5, having both makes it an MP5SD6, the Sehr Kurze Barrel coupled with the Bare Essentials Stock converts it into a MP5KA4 sans the foregrip, the Ninja Barrel with the Bare Essentials stock turns it into the MP5SD4, and the Sehr Kurze Barrel with the Spartan Stock from the Gage Spec Ops Pack turns it into the MP5K-PDW, albeit without the longer barrel and vertical foregrip. With the Straight Magazine, introduced in The Butcher Mod Pack 2, the Compact-5 gains the look and larger ammunition of the MP5/10, though is still a regular MP5 variant due to the MP5/10 featuring a bolt lock and release system, which the Compact-5 doesn't have. ***Additionally, the Compact-5s used by the various enemies in the game are modeled after the MP5A3, as evident by their Safe/Single/Auto trigger groups. ***The Compact-5 is also used by a subtype of Zeal Force combatants. Despite being shown with The Ninja Barrel on the announcement site, the in-game unit wields the Compact-5 with a Polizei Tactical Barrel instead. **When visually inspected, the in-game Compact-5 has a 3-round burst mode which, again, is a feature native to the MP5A4 and its later revisions, though this mode is not usable anywhere in the game. The "safety" function is absent on the weapon model, with the semi-auto selector option being painted white to replace it. *The player can perform a tactical reload with the Compact-5 despite it being impractical and awkward in reality. Due to how the bolt of the MP5 was designed, it will ride directly on top of the feed lips when the weapon is in battery, thus obstructing the new magazine's entry and preventing the user from properly seating it (if fully-loaded) when there is a round in the chamber. Tactically reloading the MP5 is in no way impossible, but will require the user to either load it with an incomplete magazine or risk a longer top up by locking the bolt back first and then load, usually losing the chambered bullet in the process. *The Compact-5 with Polizei Tactical Barrel and Adjustable Stock is frequently used by both law enforcers and teammate bots. **The Cloaker uses a unique Compact-5 modified with the Sehr Kurze Barrel, Assault Light, Tactical Laser Module, Adjustable Stock, black Straight Magazine, and See More Sight. It also features its own unique modifications which are a vertical foregrip under the barrel and a unique Suppressor. *The obstructive iron sight of the Compact-5 is actually a two-option adjustable diopter drum rear sight, with the second option being more akin to PAYDAY: The Heist's iteration. The PAYDAY 2 variant is used for long-ranged precision firing, thus providing much less eye-relief compared to the other version. *The magazine bears real life markings to the real weapon. This is possibly a mistake, as it's doubtful H&K would allow their likeness used without license. **Additionally, "For law enforcement and federal use only" is printed on the magazine. This suggests that the weapon was stolen from a police or FBI armory. *There is a drum magazine for the Compact-5 in the games files which is most likely based on the GSG 5 .22 - 110 Round Magazine. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun, but with no movement penalty. A similar drum mag can be seen as part of the Sentry Gun feeding system. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the game's engine cannot switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. Gallery Compact-5-preview.jpg|A preview of the Compact-5. Compact5Modded1.jpg|Compact-5 with 4 mods equipped. (The Bigger The Better Suppressor, Sehr Kurze Barrel, Assault Light and The Professional's Choice Sight) Compact5Modded3.jpg|Compact-5 with 3 mods equipped. (The Ninja Barrel, See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) and Bare Essentials Stock) Compact5Modded2.jpg|Fully Modded Compact-5. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Polizei Tactical Barrel, Tactical Laser Module, Holographic Sight and Adjustable Stock) Compact 5 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Compact-5 (PAYDAY 2) Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)